


The Name Of The Helper

by Esperata



Series: Fairy Tales Retold [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Aviophobia, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Post-Divorce, Vulcan Mind Melds, rumpelstiltskin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Jim commits McCoy to the seemingly impossible feat of joining Starfleet - requiring him to overcome his aviophobia. He receives help from an unlikely source...A retelling of "Rumpelstiltskin".





	1. The First Task

“How could you possibly think this was a good idea!”

McCoy’s voice was a mixture of outrage and genuine distress.

“Bones, it’ll be great! We’ll go to the Academy together and as soon as I’m captain I’ll make you my CMO. Just think of all the places we’ll go! The things we’ll do! The people we’ll do.” Jim winked.

Leonard McCoy scowled.

“I’m not interested. In case you have managed to forget… which I certainly haven’t… falling in love only leads to broken hearts and broken lives.”

Jim swiftly changed tacks, recognising the futility of that line of argument.

“But think of the lives you could help. Starfleet has access to all the cutting edge medicines and techniques. And with your skills you could really make a difference. Are you seriously content to stay in Georgia your whole life treating colds?”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with a family practice,” Leonard huffed.

“Of course there isn’t but you know you could do better. Save more people other doctors couldn’t. You scored top grades in xenobiology.”

McCoy shook his head.

“Say you’re right, I’d never pass the entrance exams. I have aviophobia… I’d never even cope with the shuttle journey to the Academy!”

“Of course you could!” Jim grinned widely. “And after that it’d be just like Med school.”

“Uh huh, I know for a fact there’s a crash simulation and a basic piloting test.”

“So three little trials. It’s not such a big deal.”

Leonard opened his mouth to argue it was a big deal to _him_ , but Jim punched him forcefully on the arm.

“Besides, I already confirmed our attendance. We fly out tomorrow morning.”

“How the hell did you confirm for me?” McCoy demanded. “For that matter how did you submit the application without my ID code?”

Jim laughed.

“Your password is far too obvious Bones. Joanna2253? Really?”

Still chuckling, Kirk strolled away.

McCoy scowled and frantically tried to think how to get out of Jim’s machinations.

He was hampered by the nagging thought that it really _would_ be a good idea. As a member of Starfleet he could take his skills out where they might really be needed. It was true that he was beyond the local medicine that had been practiced for generations in Georgia by his father and grandfather before him.

If only he could conquer his fear of flying.

By tomorrow morning.

“Excuse me,” a dry voice interrupted, causing him to jump out of his skin.

“Goddammit! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Such was not my intention. I could not help but overhear your predicament.”

“Oh really? Eavesdropping on a private conversation ain’t polite.”

“I could hardly help overhearing. My hearing is superior to humans.”

McCoy finally took in his interlocutor’s appearance.

The black hair trimmed in a bowl cut, the green tint to the skin tone, slanted eyebrows above dark eyes and those instantly recognisable pointed ears. 

“What did you say your name was?” he queried in lieu of continuing his argument on the ethics of eavesdropping.

“I did not,” the Vulcan replied. “It is not pronounceable to most humans.”

“Ri-ight. What did you want anyway?”

“I was going to offer my assistance.”

Leonard tilted his head. Vulcan’s didn’t lie. It was one of their few good points as far as he was concerned. Yet he was unaware of them offering aid unsolicited.

“With my aviophobia?” he queried.

“Indeed. I can use a Vulcan mind technique to calm you thus enabling you to complete the journey. It may also help to alleviate future stress if you enact one journey peacefully.”

“Like an allergen immunotherapy,” he commented, still thoughtful. “I don’t have anything to give you in return. Well…” he stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out some crumpled letters with a wry smile. “Nothing except some old love letters.”

The Vulcan tilted his head in turn.

“Why do you carry old love letters? From what I overheard I understood you to be against romance.”

“Because I was taking them up to Raven Cliff Falls to throw them down the drain.”

“May I see them?”

McCoy blinked, somewhat startled at the frank question. A human would never ask to see something that had clearly had such personal significance.

But…

“They’re just copies of poems mostly. Some song lyrics.” He handed them over.

In truth they weren’t very original or personal. They weren’t even addressed. It had been the giver that had made them special.

The Vulcan swiftly scanned through the sheaves of paper and then nodded.

“May I keep them? In exchange for my assistance?”

Leonard opened his mouth and closed it.

Why should it matter how he got rid of them so long as they were gone? And at least this way he’d be getting something useful from them at last. Something that would genuinely improve his future.

“Sure,” he shrugged.

“Very well.” The letters were tucked away briskly. “I shall meet you in the morning before your shuttle flight.”

And with that the man turned and strode away.

Leonard almost thought that would be the last he saw of the Vulcan but he appeared as promised before they boarded the shuttle craft.

The mind meld in the end was somewhat anti-climatic. He’d imagined weird chanting and eyes rolling in their sockets but, in reality, long fingers had rested gently on the side of his face and the man had simply spoken to him.

It had undeniably worked though.

Despite his warning to Jim that he’d likely throw up on him, the entire voyage had been uneventful. For the first time in his life, he’d been able to look out the window of a shuttle craft and appreciate the beauty of the planet from the air.

For that alone he was inexplicably grateful, even if he never managed another flight again, and he looked about for the Vulcan when they’d landed to thank him. However the man must have departed immediately, not waiting around with the new recruits.

He considered comming him before remembering that he never did get the Vulcan’s name. All he could do was hope to see him around campus to pass on his thanks.


	2. The Second Task

The first weeks were hectic with learning the layout and routines of the Academy and McCoy all but forgot his intention to thank the Vulcan. Then when things settled down he realised that being in the medical department meant he wasn’t likely to cross paths with engineering or command crew. He certainly hardly saw Scotty and only kept up with Jim because they shared a dorm room.

The exception being the basic training course.

Each week the entire year group was brought together to mingle in teams resembling the make-up of a real crew. Sometimes they enacted a mission together and other times they studied essential knowledge such as the regulations, species differentiation, weapons training… or piloting skills.

“Alright cadets. You’ve all had a chance to study on the ground. Tomorrow you’ll each have to pass the mandatory light craft piloting test. Rest well.”

McCoy could already feel his palms sweating.

He’d had no trouble memorising the various controls and procedures for flight – it was much like remembering internal organs and operating preparations – but the thought of repeating those at altitude? It still turned his stomach.

He was lost in his worry over the next day’s test when an instantly recognisable voice interrupted him.

“Cadet McCoy?”

“I prefer ‘Doctor’. I am qualified.” He turned to face his helpful Vulcan. The man was dressed in an instructor’s uniform which explained why Leonard hadn’t seen him in any classes. And also indicated he was likely nearer the doctor’s own age, unlike most of the students who weren’t already qualified in their chosen field.

“Of course Doctor. Are you prepared for tomorrow?”

The question shouldn’t have caught him off guard yet it did.

“You know about that huh?”

“Naturally.”

McCoy crossed his arms and looked away.

“Not really, no.” There was an awkward silence which he couldn’t help but try to fill. “Look, I was meaning to thank you for what you did before. I would never have got here if it weren’t for you.”

“You reimbursed me for any trouble,” the Vulcan reminded him.

“I gave you some rubbish old love letters,” McCoy objected.

“One man’s rubbish is another man’s treasure,” the placid instructor commented before adding. “I would be willing to help you prepare for tomorrow’s test.”

McCoy frowned.

“And what would you want in return for that? More love notes?”

The Vulcan tilted his head in consideration.

“I think not. However… if you would be willing to part from your wedding ring?”

“My ring?” Leonard wrapped his hand around it protectively. “What do you want that for?”

“I would utilise it in the same manner as the love letters you provided.”

“That ain’t an answer,” McCoy objected.

“It is however the truth.”

They stared at each other a long moment before McCoy dropped his gaze to his wedding band.

Why was he getting sentimental about it anyway? He should have taken it off months ago. Sent it back to her or even sold it. It was only some vague notion that it might not be real that had made him keep the ring and he’d long since given that up.

With a frown he pulled the jewellery off his finger and passed it over.

“Hope it brings you more luck,” he muttered.

“Vulcans do not believe in luck.”

McCoy rolled his eyes.

“Tomorrow’s examination will require a more focused mental conditioning,” the Vulcan continued. “It would be better effected if we could spend an hour or two together this evening?”

“Uh… sure. Um… Jim’s out at Gaila’s so my room will be clear.”

A tilt of the head indicated he should lead the way.

They set off in awkward silence.

“I know I’ve sort of paid for your help but, well, you didn’t hav’ta make the offer in the first place and I want ya to know I’m grateful.”

Leonard blushed as he heard his accent colouring his words.

“Gratitude is unnecessary. As you have mentioned, my assistance has been reimbursed and you should know a Vulcan does not commit any action which is not logical.”

“So you’re saying you had a reason to offer me your help? Before you even knew whether you’d get anything back?”

The Vulcan didn’t answer but indicated the door they’d reached.

“Your quarters?”

McCoy scowled but didn’t press the point. He did need the man’s help after all.

“Sorry about the mess,” he apologised instead as he let them in. “Jim’s a bit of a slob.”

It was something of an understatement given the sheer volume of laundry, PADDs and sports stuff littering half the room. Although Leonard had to admit his own side wasn’t looking too tidy either.

He hastily picked up the pile of shirts from the chair and looked about for somewhere to put them. His own desk was covered in old medical books that his father had handed on to him.

“Perhaps we should sit on the bed,” his guest commented. “It will be a more comfortable situation for the meld.”

McCoy had to acknowledge the logic of the solution as he dropped the clothes back where they’d been.

The Vulcan sat down and immediately settled himself with crossed legs. Leonard hesitantly followed his example and situated himself similarly in front of him.

As the long fingers rested on his face he exhaled slowly.

This time there was no vocal communication but he felt the Vulcan’s thoughts drifting into his. Ideas of having flown many times before filtered into his subconscious. There were no details but an inherent sense of familiarity began to seep into his feelings.

And other ideas flickered briefly in his mind, apparently unintentionally. Memories that were too intimately tied with the idea of shuttle flight to be wholly removed. The sight of home as viewed the first time from above… a sense of freedom that was fleeting as the flight… confidence in his hands manoeuvring the controls… fascination with other hands… hands that Leonard recognised…

“Woah!”

The voice broke them apart with a vicious suddenness and left Leonard almost reeling. He couldn’t immediately tell where he was.

“Sorry. Didn’t know I’d be interrupting anything. Bones, you should have put the sock on the door.”

“You weren’t….” Leonard began before realising he was breathless.

The instructor stood promptly.

“I was merely aiding Doctor McCoy in his preparations for tomorrow’s test. We have done enough to ensure a high likelihood of success.”

And with a final nod of his head, he left.

Jim smirked as Bones fell back onto his bed.

“An instructor, Bones? You sly dog.”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.” Jim grinned widely as he headed across to dig out his bed.

McCoy draped an arm across his face and wondered if it was worth hypoing his roommate.


	3. The Third Task

As soon as he’d completed his piloting exam, Leonard set about looking for the Vulcan instructor. However it seemed he wasn’t an ordinary lecturer but worked in the programming department coming up with the scenarios for the cadets’ tests.

That was somewhere no cadet was allowed for obvious reasons.

McCoy reluctantly realised he would not be seeing the Vulcan again any time soon.

It was especially irritating because since that last mind meld he’d been plagued with all sorts of details he wanted to know.

What was that large bear creature he’d caught a glimpse of? Was that human woman truly his mother? Did the wish for freedom stem from wanderlust or a need to escape? And why did he find the doctor’s hands so interesting?

McCoy found himself staring at his own hands far more frequently, trying to see what might catch anyone’s interest. They were steady, and skilled in medicine, but that was hardly noticeable from a casual glance.

By the time his teachers announced the date of their shuttle crash simulation, he was almost too tense with anticipation of seeing the Vulcan to worry about the test.

Almost.

However by the time the morning of the test day arrived he was feeling rough.

He’d hardly slept – turning over in his mind between worry about the ‘crash’ to worry about not seeing the Vulcan – and sitting at breakfast he felt miserable as he realised that if he hadn’t turned up by now, he wasn’t likely to.

Jim tried to cajole him into eating and Leonard reluctantly followed his friend’s advice. However almost the moment Jim left for his own test, McCoy found himself running to the restroom and bringing up everything.

A glass of water appeared in his line of sight.

He blinked and followed the hand holding it to the arm and all the way up to the face.

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you,” he muttered, nonetheless taking the drink to clear his throat.

“I thought it would be simpler to enact a similar meld to the first time since you will only need to overcome your aviophobia for the first few minutes of the test.”

Leonard stared up at him and contemplated calling him out on that. Wasn’t it more likely he didn’t want to risk revealing any more of himself by engaging in the longer meld like last time?

However he didn’t have time. And it irritated him to realise the Vulcan had probably planned that too.

“Alright,” he agreed, pulling himself up to face the other man. “And what will you want for it this time?” he asked snarkily.

“Your daughter.”

Leonard blinked in absolute shock.

“What the hell?”

“For an afternoon,” the instructor clarified. “I wish to take her to meet my father.”

McCoy crossed his arms and glared.

“No way! First off, I’m not letting her go off alone with someone I barely know and secondly… why the hell do you want her to meet your father? _You’ve_ never even met her!”

The Vulcan shifted awkwardly.

“I can explain, and I assure you I mean her no harm, however I do not have time to do so adequately before your exam.”

Leonard considered him a long moment.

“Two conditions,” he insisted. “One, I go with her. Two, you better damn well explain everything after my test.”

A brief nod indicated assent before fingers pressed onto the familiar spots on his face.

It felt rushed and there were no words, only a flood of feelings – gratitude and generosity, as well as a surge of confidence and security.

When they broke apart this time Leonard felt almost as if they hadn’t. He had an odd sense of discorporation that lasted throughout his test. It was as if he was watching himself react to things rather than experiencing them.

By the exam end though his senses had returned to normal, the adrenaline rush of the simulated danger draining away to leave him feeling emotionally drained.

But not so drained as to forget his demand of the Vulcan.

He sat on his bed cross legged and stared at the door, waiting. Jim had agreed to make himself scarce for a few hours with only a minimal of teasing innuendos and Leonard now sat quietly.

He knew the man would arrive eventually so the knock on the door didn’t surprise him in the least.

“Come in,” he called, allowing himself a small triumphant smile at the sight of the instructor stood awkwardly in his doorway. Silently Leonard indicated the now vacant chair and the other man sat delicately.

“So?” McCoy enquired immediately.

“When I was seven years old, my parents arranged a marriage for me.”

Leonard arched a brow at the unexpected beginning but nevertheless waited patiently for the continuation.

“They felt it prudent to do so as my hybrid nature is off-putting to many Vulcans. However now I am of an age to marry I find I do not believe their choice a suitable match for me. Without a viable alternative though I could not convince my parents to call off the union.

“Then, when you first showed me the love letters you carried, it struck me that by presenting those to my parents as indications of an attachment, they would call off the engagement.”

“That didn’t work though?” Leonard surmised.

“While they accepted them as proof of a romantic attachment, they did not feel it was as secure as the arranged marriage.”

“Which is why you asked for my wedding ring,” McCoy realised.

“Indeed,” the Vulcan agreed. “However the progression from initial romance to engagement seemed too swift to my father. He suggested meeting his prospective in-laws.”

Leonard frowned.

“Why ask for my daughter though? Wouldn’t meeting me be enough?”

“My father was already doubtful. He reasoned that an adult might be persuaded or bribed to pretend while a child would not be allowed to engage in such dubious practices.”

“He clearly hasn’t met many human children.”

“He has not.”

Leonard took a deep breath and looked over the Vulcan. He really wasn’t bad looking. It would hardly be much of a hardship to pretend to be engaged to the man for a day. Especially when he’d already done so much for him.

It might also give him the chance to find out a little more about the mysterious man.

And Jo would love a day out somewhere other than the local café.

“Alright,” he agreed. “I’ll bring Jo with me to meet your parents.”

If the Vulcan was surprised he hid it well.

“Very well. I will collect you 0900 this Sunday. Will that be appropriate?”

McCoy nodded.

“I’ll look forward to it.”


	4. What's Your Name

Once he got over his amusement Jim was actually helpful in preparing Leonard for his ‘date’. And he knew just how to prepare Joanna.

“Now remember Jojo, you just have to pretend your daddy’s been dating…” He frowned and turned to McCoy. “What’s his name?”

Leonard looked up from where he was fastening his shoes with a blank look.

“I have no idea,” he admitted.

Jim rolled his eyes.

“Right. Well, anyway Jo, just pretend your daddy’s been dating the Vulcan for ages and what will you get?”

“The princess with the spinning wheel set!” She bounced excitedly.

“That’s a good girl.” Jim ruffled her hair affectionately.

“I’m still not sure this is such a good idea,” McCoy murmured to Jim. “I mean it wouldn’t take much to expose everything.”

“Nonsense. Jo’s the best girl at make believe I know and she’ll do _anything_ for that spinning wheel toy.” He shrugged. “And if it does blow up it’s hardly any skin off your nose is it?”

McCoy hesitated.

“I just don’t want anything to go wrong today.”

Jim stared hard at him.

“Holy shit! You _actually_ like the guy!”

Leonard waved a hand to shush him which was ridiculous because Joanna was supposed to be pretending he was _marrying_ the guy.

“Maybe I do,” he admitted. “A little. He’s been nice to me.”

“Well then.” Jim clapped him on the shoulder. “I’ll wish you a good date.”

He was about to snap back something when the monitor buzzed to announce his ride had arrived. There was a flurry of activity as he bundled Jo out and down to meet the Vulcan for the first time.

She stared hard at him a few seconds before announcing, “He’s good,” and hopping in the hover car. Leonard looked awkwardly at him and was ridiculously glad Vulcans eschewed physical signs of affection.

Not that he’d mind kissing the man. But that was sort of the problem.

The car ride was brief and was filled with Joanna’s excited chatter. At least that meant there’d be few gaps in anyone’s knowledge about her like or dislikes.

When they arrived, Leonard had to grab hold of her hand to stop her running right up to the Vulcan parents.

Although now he looked, he realised only the father was Vulcan, the mother clearly was human if her happy smile was anything to go by.

“Father,” McCoy’s pretend fiancé greeted the older man. “May I introduce Leonard McCoy and his daughter Joanna.”

The rigid Vulcan fixed them in his gaze and studied them intently. Joanna shifted closer to her father. Luckily the mother was more welcoming.

She stepped forward to embrace them both.

“It’s wonderful to meet you at last. My son has spoken so often of you.”

“Really?” Leonard’s surprise was genuine. “All good I hope.”

“Absolutely.” She knelt down to greet Joanna properly. “How do you do Miss Joanna. My name’s Amanda.”

Joanna smiled brightly at the friendly lady and let herself be led forward towards the house. Leonard could hear her already beginning to chatter happily.

The father indicated they should also adjourn inside and with trepidation, Leonard willed himself to move. So far, this was turning out to be worse than he’d expected.

A hand grasping his surprised him momentarily and he glanced at his companion. It seemed he wasn’t the only one feeling the stress of the moment.

Once seated, the elder Vulcan wasted no time.

“I will be brief. I do not believe you are genuinely committed to my son.”

“Now see here-” McCoy began only to be silenced by a waving hand.

“However, it will be simplicity to prove me in error. If you are engaged to my son then he will have confided in you his Vulcan name. Tell this to me and I will annul the attachment to T’Pring.”

Leonard glanced terrified to his own Vulcan but the man was staring blankly at his father.

“You know… we generally use pet names,” Leonard tried. “Hobgoblin for example.”

He received a raised eyebrow for his joke but nothing further.

“And of course at the Academy it’d be highly inappropriate,” McCoy began babbling. “He’s an instructor. We call him Sir.”

There was a sense that if he didn’t come up with something soon then the parental patience would break quite suddenly. He glanced again at the son and this time found a pair of brown eyes staring intently back at him.

A part of his mind seemed to spark unexpectedly. He remembered the flashes he’d seen during their more intimate meld. There hadn’t been words then but now, quite clearly, he heard the man’s voice in his head.

_“S'chn T'gai Spock.”_

He blinked briefly before turning with utter confidence to his accuser.

“S'chn T'gai Spock.”

The man’s shock was obvious, even on a Vulcan, and he glanced swiftly to his son who merely looked at him placidly.

“I don’t know if I pronounced it right,” McCoy drawled. “My accent probably messes it up. Tha’s why I didn’t like to say it.”

“You said it quite adequately. I apologise for my doubts, however logical they seemed. I shall annul your engagement to T’Pring immediately.”

So saying he stood and strode from the room.

Leonard let out a long breath and turned to the Vulcan… to _Spock._

“What the hell was that?” he demanded quietly. “How’d I hear your voice in my head?”

“I… apologise. It seems our minds share a resonance. When we melded we formed a natural link.” He looked away from McCoy. “I can request a healer to sever the connection.”

“Well… I don’t know that we have to do anything that drastic…”

Spock turned back to look at him.

“For a Vulcan, such a link as we have is akin to an engagement.”

Leonard stared right back and licked his lips nervously.

“Don’t think I’d mind that much,” he murmured.

Now it was Spock’s turn to look surprised.

“You would wish to marry me?”

“Not right away. Maybe we could date a little first but… I’d certainly be interested in exploring the idea. And I saw those images in your head.” He grinned. “I know now why you offered me your help initially.”

Spock lowered his eyes demurely.

“I confess I find you attractive.”

“Well, you aren’t so hard on the eyes either.” He reached out a hand to caress his fiance’s cheek. “Can I kiss you Spock?”

Brown eyes flashed up to his with something very akin to amusement.

“We did in fact kiss earlier. Vulcans kiss with their fingers.”

Leonard recalled Spock’s tender gripping of his hand and felt a rush of aroused annoyance.

“Why you sneaky-”

He got no further as a pair of lips caught his in a very human kiss.


End file.
